It's complicated
by snejkowitch
Summary: Kristoff is a soldier, Elsa is an university teacher. Will they find happiness? Frozen x Disney general kristelsa fanfic, set up in modern times.


**OK, so this is my second attempt on writing. This time I set it up in modern times and cross it over with all of the Disney characters. It might be similar to _Just before the winter _in some ways. Will it be better? It's not for me to judge, but it is still a kristelsa fanfic in it's core. It'll take time before I finish this one and it's certain that updates will not be regular, for which I apologize in advance. I must add that English is not my native language, so I apologize about any misspelling or grammar mistakes. I do check my texts before publishing them, but I am only a human. And a lazy one on top of it. As alway I welcome all feedback, both positive and negative. That being said, please enjoy the first chapter of _It's complicated_.**

The chilly wind hit Kristoff's face. It reminded him of the mountains back home where he was raised. It's similar everywhere, he thought. The cold, the toughness of the stones, the sound of wind. Less ice, though. Yet this place felt different. It is different. Back at home he used to climb every mountain. He knew every crack, every cave and rock on each one. In this country however you could never be sure about anything. Especially about the caves. And people. And bags on the sides of the roads. Yes, Afghanistan is a tough country. Tough to live in, even tougher to fight in. But this kind of life was his choice.  
"Rise and shine, princess" Kristoff heard a friendly female voice.  
"I wasn't sleeping, you know?" he replied without moving his head.  
He kept on looking through the long range spotter scope on the village in the valley below. People were going around their everyday life. Or so it'd seem. You could never know.  
"Yeah, and I'm the Japanese empress, Kristoff." That remark made him crack a smile.  
"I thought you're Chinese." the voice came from behind them. The woman looked back gently raising herself on the side.  
"For your information, Mr Fitzherbert, yes I am. And it's Mulan to you." Her voice was cold and professional. As usual, Kristoff thought.  
He enlisted earlier than she did and got to the paratroopers regiment first. Yet they went through the US Marines Corps Mountain Warfare together as just a few from the reconnaissance unit. Mostly thanks to Kristoff, but just because he was raised in the mountains and he gave her a few tips and showed her a few tricks. He knew how to hunt, was a pretty good pathfinder, etc. And she was a quick learner. Apart from that Mulan was the best soldier he had privilege serving with. Basically the only difference between the two was that Kristof was taller, had a penis, and could carry more stuff in his rucksack.  
"Oh, please. Call me Flynn, dear." The guy lying behind them smiled.  
"Very well then. Fuck you, Flynn." The girl replied showing him the middle finger.  
"Oh, I love when girls talk dirty!" Flynn laughed quietly.  
Eugene Fitzherbert was a stereotypical American air force soldier. Cocky and full of himself. If it weren't for a fact that we was a Combat Controller, you could mistake him for a movie-type jet pilot Casanova. Why would anybody give him the authority to call in an air strike was beyond Kristoff. How did he manage not to call in one on himself was even bigger mystery. Yet he proved himself to be professional during the few missions they were on. So it must be his way with the ladies that makes me want to punch him, Kristoff though.  
He scratched his blonde beard. It's not unusual for a soldiers to grow beards here, especially when you're being sent on a mission that takes days of gathering intel by lying on the ground. Yet he liked to be shaved clean and kind of missed it.

Suddenly he spotted a movement. A group of vehicles were driving towards the village.  
"We've got movement!" he said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Fa, give me the file on the target." He was the only one permitted to call her by her first name.  
"Should I get the HQ on the line?" she asked while giving him the photos.  
"For now, get me Arrow." Kristoff replied glancing at the photos and getting back to the scope. The cars stopped in the center of the village and a group of people got out. Armed people.  
"Arrow actual, this is Arrowhead. Do you copy?" Mulan pressed the PTT on her headset.  
Kristoff double checked what he sees with the photos. Three days of lying in the afghan snow paid of.  
"Flynn, check the air traffic." He turned to the American. The soldier nodded and quickly grabbed the radio receiver .  
"This is Arrow actual. Go on arrowhead. Over." Kristoff heard the female voice in his headset. "Arrow actual, confirm sighting of the target, over" he quickly responded.  
"Arrowhead actual, copy. Wait for confirmation, over."

"Arrow" was a codename for a British sniper team situated on the other side of the valley. Kristoff worked with Brits before, so he recognized the accent. Definitely Scottish. Seconds felt like minutes as Kristoff watched the group of people walking into one of the houses.  
"Arrowhead actual, sighting confirmed. How copy?" he heard the female voice again.  
"Solid copy Arrow actual. Sending word to Archer actual." He quickly respond.  
"Copy Arrowhead." Was the only response.  
"Give e HQ, Fa." He said starting to sweat under the layers of clothing. Few seconds later Mulan handed him the receiver.  
"Archer actual, this is Arrowhead, over."  
"Arrowhead, this is Archer actual, send traffic." He heard the response.  
"Archer actual, the apples are in the basket." He looked at Flynn, who nodded, still holding his receiver by his face. "Fire the bow. I repeat apples are in the basket. Fire the bow, how copy?"  
Few seconds passed before he received an answer.  
"Solid copy, Arrowhead. ETA forty minutes. Confirm, how copy?"  
"Solid copy Archer actual. Continuing lookout, over." That ended the conversation.  
Flynn was still coordinating with the air traffic control back at the Forward Operation Base.  
Kristoff got a chewing gum from his pocket and started to chew. Two Blackhawk helicopters and one Apache attack chopper were on it's way with a squad of special forces soldiers.  
Their job would be finished after the target is captured or dead. Preferably the first option. They still have to get back to their ATV's hidden in the bushes about one km away. After that about a thirty minutes ride to the rendez vous point with the evac chopper. Within three hours they'll get hot meal, hot shower and a bed comfier that the afghan rocks. At least until the next mission.


End file.
